La mejor navidad
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [One Shot] La navidad trae muchas sorpresas para Sakura, pero no se imaginaba para nada lo que Touya le daría como regalo de navidad.


**Disclaimer: La navidad trae muchas sorpresas para Sakura, pero no se imaginaba para nada lo que Touya le daría como regalo de navidad.**

* * *

"**Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura: El mejor regalo, del foro Cazadores de Cartas"**

* * *

**www . fanfiction topic / 144803 / 101553032 / 1 / Reto -de- apertura -El-mejor-regalo**

**(Quitar los espacios en blanco)**

* * *

**La mejor navidad.**

**Touya**

Como cada día me dirigía a aquella casa que quedaba al frente mío, y como siempre dejaba la caja de bombones junto a una rosa roja en la puerta de su casa, para que cada vez que ella abriera la puerta para ir a la universidad se encontrara con el regalo de su admirador secreto. Llevo dos años seguidos haciendo esto, y no he encontrado el día en el que me pueda atrever a confesar mis sentimientos. Regrese a mi casa y espere a que sea el momento indicado, había esperado este día eternamente, había decidido quedarme a estudiar aquí solo por ella pero el próximo año los dos nos iríamos a Francia, y ahí todo sería diferente. Salí de mi casa y me dirigí hacia la casa de en frente, toque el timbre y espere con paciencia, me entretengo con el paisaje de las calles desiertas de nuestro barrio.

— Touya—escucho que me llama alguien a mis espaldas.

— Hola—digo dirigiéndole mi atención.

— ¿Me demore? —me pregunto.

— No—respondí.

— Bueno—dijo acercándose a mí y cogiéndome del brazo—vámonos.

— Sí.

Sakura Kinomoto, tiene dieciocho años, cabello castaño hasta la cintura, piel blanca y hermosos ojos color jade, es la única chica que considero mi amiga, la única que ha logrado conquistar mi frio corazón con su dulzura, sus sonrisas, y sobre todo su amabilidad. Ella es Sakura, mi mejor amiga y confidente, la mujer del que llevo enamorado desde que tengo quince años, soy su mayor por dos años, por lo que yo ya soy un estudiante de universidad, este día es el día de su graduación, motivo por el cual yo la estoy acompañando, espere tanto por este día, y solo quedan siete días para que sea navidad, y por fin me he animado a confesarle mis sentimientos en el día de navidad, solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen.

— Estas muy pensativo—me dice.

— No, para nada—le digo con una sonrisa— ¿Volvió a pasar?

— Si, la verdad no puedo imaginarme quien puede llegar a ser—me dice con un puchero que la hace ver realmente tierna.

— Algún día lo sabrás, ¿no crees?

— Si, pero el próximo año me voy a estudiar a Francia, no puedo esperar toda la vida a que se decida a decirme quien es.

— Paciencia…

— Eso es algo que no tengo…

— ¿Te has podido imaginar a alguien?

— No, bueno, en realidad me he llegado a imaginar que es Yukito, o incluso el mismo Syaoran, pero él no es capaz de hacer esas cosas.

Había olvidado un pequeño detalle, ella tiene novio, es un idiota engreído que se llama Syaoran Li, es capitán del equipo de futbol, le gustan las chicas fáciles y juro por Dios que si hasta ahora no le he roto la cara a punta de puñetazos ha sido por Sakura, ella no se imagina de todo lo que ese idiota hace a sus espaldas, y ni se imagina con quien.

— ¡Sakurita! —escuchamos que grita alguien detrás de nosotros.

— No, por favor—digo en tono suplicante.

— Solo será hasta llega a la escuela, además es mi último día—me dice con esa mirada de cachorro.

— Está bien—termine accediendo.

— Gracias—me dijo en un susurro.

— Sakurita—dice la recién llegada lanzándose a abrazarla y arrebatándola de mi lado.

— Hola Tommy—saluda ella.

— Hoy es nuestro último día juntas—dice con voz triste— te voy a extrañar mucho.

— Si, como no—digo en mi cabeza.

— Hola Matsumoto—me saluda.

— Hola Daidouji.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y prácticamente ella me fusilo con sus ojos amatistas, pero no le tengo miedo y mucho menos me intimida, puede que me haya sacado de quicio muchas veces, pero no le daría el gusto de verme lejos de Sakura, ella lo sabía y yo lo sabía muy bien, asi que la guerra estaba declarada.

— Bueno—dijo Sakura notando la tensión— será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde.

— Si—dije.

— Me parece buena idea—contesto Daidouji.

El resto del camino hacia la escuela se me hizo eterno, escuchando el parloteo de la supuesta mejor amiga de Sakura, hablando y hablando sobre chicos y más chicos, eso me sacaba de quicio, podía soportar que hablaran de Li porque era el novio de Sakura, pero al final y al cabo no lo seria por mucho tiempo, pero escuchar que hablaran de otros, me ponía de muy mal humor, al menos Sakura solo se limitaba a parecer interesada por el tema, y lo sabía porque la conocía muy bien, ella no era ese tipo de chica.

— ¡Llegamos! —grito Daidouji cuando estuvimos en el portón del colegio.

— Si—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

— Iré a ver a los demás—dijo Daidouji—no te demores.

— No—dijo Sakura.

Daidouji se fue corriendo hacia Dios sabe dónde, o lo más seguro es que se hubiera ido a encontrar con el diablo sabe quién, malditos desgraciados, como los odiaba, y más aún que hicieran esto a quien yo consideraba mi mejor amiga y más aún la chica que amaba.

— ¿Volvió a pasar? —me dijo Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Si—dije con desanimo.

— No pareces muy entusiasta—me pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia donde se daría la ceremonia.

— La verdad no me emociona en absoluto—respondí con sinceridad— quisiera saber quién es…

— ¿Y si no te gusta quién es?

— Se lo diría—respondí.

— A veces eres cruel—me dijo ella con tristeza.

— Princesa—dije deteniéndome y colocándome al frente de ella— sabes muy bien que mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien, no te parece justo que lo mejor sería decirle a esa chica, que yo no tengo ojos para nadie más.

— Si—dijo soltando un suspiro—pero aun asi no deja de ser triste, ¿acaso estas seguro que la chica que te gusta, siente lo mismo por ti?

— No—dije volviéndome a colocar a su costado para seguir caminando.

— Bien, hagamos algo—me dijo ella.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Si la chica que te gusta, no te corresponde, le darás una oportunidad a la que es tu admiradora—dijo con voz seria— pero si eres alguien correspondido le dirás que no estas interesado.

— Pero como le diré a mi admiradora eso, ¿si no tengo idea de quién es?

— Tienes razón… tendrás que confesarle tus sentimientos a la chica que te gusta, de esa manera, si eres correspondido. Tu admiradora te observara con ella y dejara de enviarte cartas…

— Eres inteligente…

— Lo sé…

— Pero nada humilde—dije en son de broma.

— No me parece gracioso—dijo con un puchero.

— Ya…ya, mejor date prisa y ve a sentarte.

— No—dijo ella— iré a los servicios un momento, tu quédate en tu lugar y regreso después.

— No te demores—le dije.

— No—dijo retirándose.

Aquí algo andaba mal, normalmente Sakura no se comportaba tan seria, y parecía muy apurada por ir hacia los servicios higiénicos, algo muy raro, bueno, le preguntaría cuando regresara que es lo que le estaba pasando, porque la angustia que tenía no me dejaría tranquilo hasta saber la verdad, me acomode en mi lugar y espere que comenzara todo.

— _Solo me quedan siete días_—dije en mi cabeza— _es momento de planificar todo._

**Sakura**

Había dejado a Touya en su lugar, parecía impaciente, él tiene el cabello negro, ojos color café y piel levemente bronceada, que lo hace ver malditamente sexy. El día de hoy estaba más que emocionada, por fin podría terminar la secundaria e irme a la universidad al lado de Touya, al menos de esa manera podría olvidarme de todo lo que me tuvo que pasar en este año, ahora me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a los servicios, y es que necesitaba comprobar algo para continuar con lo que tenía planeado.

Llegue a los servicios y por los sonidos que escuchaba estaba segura que no me había equivocado, y que mis informantes eran muy buenos, me acerque de manera sigilosa y abrí la puerta del cubículo de dónde venían esos sonidos y me los encontré a los dos, mi mejor amiga y mi novio, en la peor condición que una mujer con sentimientos se quisiera encontrar, se separaron al instante, pero no servía de nada, lo había visto todo y esta no era la primera vez.

— Sakura… espera—me dijo Li.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dije con impaciencia.

— Déjame explicártelo—sus palabras me hicieron enojar.

— Aquí no hay nada que explicar Li, y por si no te quedo claro, terminamos.

— ¡Tú no puedes terminar conmigo! —me grito jalándome del brazo.

— Sakurita, por favor, escúchanos—dijo Daidouji colocándose detrás de él.

— ¿Qué los escuche? —dije soltándome del agarre de li—. Que me han estado engañando desde hace más de seis meses, que se burlaron de mi desde que me conocieron, ¿eso quieres que escuche?

— Sakura…—dijo Li en tono de advertencia.

— Sakura nada—dije con enojo— olvídense de mi desde ahora…—me di media vuelta con las claras intenciones de largarme de aquí.

— No, tú no te vas aun—dijo Li tomándome del brazo, mala decisión.

— Suéltame idiota—dije girándome y dándole una buena patada en el lugar que le dolía mas.

Li se entretuvo en tratar de calmar su dolor y decir todos los improperios conocidos y por conocer, yo me retire de aquel lugar, y decidí que no podía estar de esta manera en mi graduación, no quería joderles el día a todos con mi mal humor, por eso decidí que era mejor irme a casa, tomar un buen libro, colocarme mi pijama favorito, preparar chocolate caliente y esperar a que se me pasara el coraje, porque amor y pena, no señores, ya había sufrido y llorado por culpa de ese par de idiotas, ahora lo que sentía era coraje.

Llegue a casa y prepare todo lo que había dicho, las horas pasaron y estaba oscureciendo, el libro que había escogido era uno de mis favoritos, y sobre todo de mi autor favorito, Shakespeare, no sé porque me gustaban tanto sus libros, tal vez porque en la mayoría de sus libros todos terminan muertos, o por el drama y toda la sangre que corre en ellos, sobre todo en este. Las horas siguieron pasando y ya eran las diez de la noche, decidí que era mejor descansar, el día de mañana tenía muchas cosas que hacer, además que mis padres llegaban a pasar fiestas.

Comencé a guardar todo y el timbre de la casa sonó, me sorprendí en un principio, porque ¿Quién mierda seria el lunático de ir a esas horas de la noche a mi casa? Bueno, decidí controlar mi carácter y tratar de poner la mejor cara de amabilidad que podía, me dirigí a la puerta y abrí.

— ¿Touya? —dije.

— Hola—me dijo con voz seria.

Tenía a Touya Matsumoto, parado en el umbral de mi casa, con algo de enojo en su mirada, la ropa mojada pegándose a su bien formado cuerpo, con ese maldito aire sexy que me hacía perder la razón y aun mas, su actitud de _me vale mierda lo que pienses de mí_, por la santa vaca voladora, que sexy que estaba este hombre, momento, ¿esta mojado?

— Por Dios—dije al reaccionar— pasa, vas a pescar un resfriado—lo jale y cerré la puerta de golpe.

— ¿Dónde mierda has estado todo el día?

— Aquí en casa—dije mientras caminábamos hacia la sala.

— Tanto te costó enviarme un mensaje diciéndomelo.

— ¿Eh?

— La graduación, Sakura—dijo.

Mierda, y mil veces mierda, había olvidado por completo que Touya había ido conmigo el día de hoy a la graduación, y como resultado lo tenía aquí, en mi casa, con un aire sexy, enojado, mojado por la lluvia de afuera, y yo en pijama a punto de dormir.

— Lo siento—dije mientras él se sentaba y yo me colocaba a su lado.

— No importa—me dijo abrazándome por los hombros— solo estaba preocupado.

— Touya… mírame—estoy sana y salva—dije estirando los brazos.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, luego lentamente comenzó a bajar su mirada por alrededor de todo mi cuerpo, muchas veces él me había observado, pero esta vez era diferente, llámenme loca o trastornada, pero juro que era diferente, sentía como se entretenía con cada centímetro de piel expuesta, podía sentir como si me acariciara con la mirada. Algo estaba pasando, o yo estaba loca o realmente había algo en Touya que había cambiado.

— Sakura—dijo mirándome de nuevo a los ojos.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Terminaste con Li?

— Si—respondí de manera seria.

— Entonces no te importara si hago esto.

Touya se acercó a mí, y puso sus labios sobre los míos. Tengo que admitir que había soñado con este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, pero he de admitir que la fantasía no le hacía igual a la realidad, sus labios eran suaves y perfectos. Primeramente estuvo ahí sin moverse, pero al darse cuenta que no lo rechazaba, comenzó a aventurarse más hasta convertirse en un verdadero beso lleno de pasión y deseo, realmente Touya me estaba besando, mi amigo de toda la vida, de quien yo llevaba enamorada años, pero me había dado cuenta hace unos meses, me estaba besando en este instante. Comenzó a disminuir la velocidad del beso y nos separamos apenas unos cuantos centímetros.

— No me importa en absoluto—dije.

— Que bien—me dijo Touya— porque ya no podría haberlo soportado.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunte separándome un poco más de él.

— Sakura—dijo mirándome a los ojos— yo soy tu admirador secreto, aquel que se levanta todos los días a las 5 de la mañana para ir a dejarte chocolates y una rosa en la puerta de tu habitación, aquel que solo vive de tus sonrisas, de tus palabras y de tu alegría.

— Touya… yo…

— No digas nada…

— Tengo que hacerlo—dije.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que… bueno… yo…—mierda, a buena hora se me ocurre no saber que decir.

— Solo dilo.

— Yo soy tu admiradora—dije.

— ¿Tu? —pregunto.

— Si—dije agachando la cabeza, avergonzada por mi confesión.

— ¿Sabes algo? Creo que adelantare mi navidad…—dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Sakura Kinomoto—dijo sentándose de manera correcta, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta húmeda y saco una cajita de color negro— ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Bien, esto era una broma, una maldita y estúpida broma de esa vaca voladora que rondaba por mi cabeza, Touya no estaba aquí pidiéndome matrimonio ¿verdad? Será mejor esperar a que pasen los segundos y se desvanecerá todo y volveré a estar sola en casa, mierda sigue ahí, y el anillo es hermoso. Estúpida vaca que me hace estas jugadas, ahora se supone que debo contestar, mierda, estoy tan nerviosa que no me acuerdo que se debe responder, ah, ya me acorde.

— S… Si—respondí en un susurro.

Touya coloco el anillo lentamente en mi dedo, estaba realmente feliz, no podía creer que mi regalo de navidad pudiera llegar antes de tiempo, y mucho menos de la persona que tanto deseaba, realmente sí que serían unas muy felices fiestas.

— Sera mejor que te cambies de ropa—dije recordando que estaba empapado.

— Si…

Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos al segundo piso, definitivamente este día sí que tuvo un final perfecto, más que perfecto.

**POV normal.**

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de la castaña, como habían sido amigos de tantos años, Touya tenía la costumbre de dejar algo de ropa en la casa de Sakura, para cualquier emergencia, pero esta situación era demasiado incomoda, habían pasado de ser mejores amigos a ser prometidos, y el hecho de que cada uno de los dos tuviera miles de pensamientos y cosas por decir no ayudaba mucho a la situación.

Touya se cambió de ropa en el baño y Sakura se aseguraba de tener todo listo para que el pudiera dormir en la habitación que ocupaba cada vez que se quedaba, pero la castaña no sospechaba que su prometido tenía otros planes para esa noche, cuando Touya salió del baño se dirigió hacia aquella habitación que conocía a la perfección, y ahí se encontró con Sakura que estaba viendo hacia la ventada, se acercó de manera sigilosa hacia ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

— ¿Qué piensas? —dijo absorbiendo el aroma de sus cabellos.

— En que es la mejor navidad de mi toda mi vida—dijo Sakura dejándose abrazar un poco más.

— Y la mía también… mi mejor regalo es que estés junto a mí.

— Y el mío también.

Y asi se quedaron contemplando la lluvia que caía por la ventana, dos personas que estaban locas, que se enviaron cartas la una a la otra, fingiendo ser personas diferentes, pero al final el destino no quiso esperar hasta navidad para unirlos e hizo sus jugadas como tiene acostumbrado, y claro la santa vaca voladora ayudo mucho, no fue necesario algo tan grande para que cada uno de ellos pudiera tener el mejor regalo de navidad, el amor.

**FIN.**

* * *

**_N. A._**

**_Sé que muchas me querrán matar por lo de Li, pero pido disculpas, necesitaba un Touya/Sakura y no había mas opción, además que encaja perfecto en el papel, ya bueno, espero les haya gustado mi OS, la verdad lo escribí hoy mismo asi que si no lo entienden bien, discúlpenme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo incumplir con mis retos. Besos a todas._**


End file.
